D A M A G E D
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: A date with Jill goes bad, but someone plays Superman to her day.  Chris/Jill of course. RE doesn't belong to me, belongs to Capcom.


AN ;

As I was posting up Do I smell jealousy? today It made me think of a song..which gave me an idea to write this.

Hope you like it.

Song does not belong to me it belongs to Danity Kane.

Song : Damaged.

Resident evil does not belong to me, it belongs to Capcom. Sadly.

Dedicated to all ChrisxJill fans out there.

And, to all my fans for supporting my stupid stories. Lol.

Thanks.

And last, but not least...Natey. For being the light in my darkness and inspiring me to keep going because writing is what I love.

Thanks again.

* * *

><p>Ɖ Λ Μ Λ Ģ Ǝ Ɗ<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?<strong>_

_**Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?**_

_**Tell me,**_

_**are you patient,**_

_**understanding?**_

_**Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I**_

_**I've tried every remedy**_

_**And nothing seems to work for me**_

_**Baby, (baby)**_

_**this situation is driving me crazy**_

_**And I really wanna be your lady**_

_**But the one before you left me so..]**_

Friday nights were especially a lonesome time for me. I lived alone. Ate alone. Slept alone. You couldn't get or bear to even think of how alone I was.

The only times I weren't alone was when I was at work. But of course, even though I was one of the founding members I found myself avoiding holiday parties, work get outs, or even traveling. I liked to stick to myself because there was only one other person I trusted more than that...well, maybe more than myself. Chris Redfield.

Now, I'm a decently young...wait. I lied. I'm about thirty. But I do have a nice figure. I'm not much of a girly girl though, to be honest, I never was even when I was younger. But I do find myself going out on dates occasionally. I mean, I've had alot of men ask me out, but I would always make up some excuse such as, My car is broken, Parents are coming over, I have somewhere else to be...ect. You get the picture. But I'm guessing you're questioning why I'm even talking about this.

Well, I could be an ass and go on to explain my entire life story, but we'll skip that part and head straight to the last date I went on.

My parents wanted grandchildren. Let me tell you, they wanted grandchildren so bad my mother actually gave me condoms that were ripped expecting that I would use them. Pretty sad, eh? But I can say that I've never wanted them myself. But that's another story.

Time after time men would use me. In highschool and college, STARS training, ect..I tried to veer away from dating. It was evil. Hopeless. But I would always catch my friends going on dates..and be happy for them of course, but, I would always end up crying because that's something I've secretly wanted. To find the one who was gonna sweep me away. No one ever did though. The strangest thing happened though.

_**[ Damaged, damaged**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?) ]**_

I had been working a bit late at the HQ of the BSAA doing paperwork when this young man, Samuel, knocked on my door.

" Come in. " I looked up.

He entered. Samuel was a nice looking man, strong cheek bone, blonde hair...ect. You get the picture. He wasn't very shy and was known around HQ as a somewhat Ladies man...but I never believed the rumors. Too bad I didn't.

" Hey Miss. Valentine. "

" Hi. " I raised a brow.

" I was wondering what you were doing tonight..besides paperwork. "

I contemplated telling him one of my famous excuses, but decided that if this was heading in the direction I thought it was...that I might just take the chance.

" Nothing. Why? "

" Well. " He moved around to sit on the side of my desk that was empty.

" I was just wondering if you would like to go out tonight is all. It is a friday...but I completly understand if you're busy..."

I stared for a second.

" Sure. What did you have in mind? "

" Just a date. Movie and dinner, on me of course. " He smiled, white teeth gleaming.

" Sure. "

" Ok. I'll be at your apartment at around 6, k? "

I nodded, he made his way out of my office. Chris opened the door, he never knocked.

" What the hell was that? " He looked a bit grumpy.

" Nothing, why? " I continued writing.

" I'll be at your apartment at 6, k? " He mocked Sam's voice.

" Oh shut up you. You're just jealous. " I finished my paperwork, putting it away before I got my jacket and keys together. We both exited the office before turned to Chris.

" See ya Sunday, right? We still on? "

He noded before I walked away.

" Maybe I am jealous. " He shook his head, something I didn't see or hear.

I got back to my apartment and picked the place up. It wasn't very dirty but I was expecting maybe he'd come in for coffee or something so you never knew. I got changed and ready. Shower...hair..makeup..you get the picture. I thought I looked good. I watched TV until 6. He didn't show up. I figured he was just late, some car trouble...ect. He DID finally show at around 8.

" Sorry I'm late. Things came up. But we're still going, right? "

I nodded. He escorted me into the car and we drove to a Mcdonalds. I guess that's what he calls fancy. I felt out of place, people stared considering I was dolled up and he was just in blue jeans...it was here in the story I should have been paying more attention..but I failed at that.

_**[ Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?**_

_**Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?**_

_**Tell me,**_

_**are you patient,**_

_**understanding?**_

_**Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I**_

_**You try to gain my trust**_

_**Talking is not enough**_

_**Actions speak louder than words**_

_**You gotta show me something**_

_**My heart is missing some pieces**_

_**I need this puzzle put together again. ]**_

After we got our food and sat down, we began to eat. He excused himself.

" I've got to use the gents room. "  
>He dashed for the bathroom. I forgot to mention he " left his wallet at home" so I ended up paying for a bunch of burgers. He disappeared.<p>

I waited for him for about an hour, expecting he fell into a toilet...I got up, dumped the food and walked out to the parking lot. He was talking to a girl next to his car. He caught me as I walked over.

" Jen, this is Jill. My sister.

SISTER!

He grabbed me and put me in the car, ditched out the girl with a SORRY and then jumped in, he backed out.

" SISTER! "

" I'm sorry Jill! She's a jealous ex girlfriend, I didn't want you hurt..she's been known to punch. "

I sighed. This night was starting to turn into a disaster.

After he profusely apologized we made it to the movies.

I payed, of course, no wallet.

We got some popcorn, sodas, candy and then sat down in the back of the theatre. He reached a hand over and attempted to push his grubby fingers into my crotch. I slapped his hand.

" What?" he whispered angrily.

" No. "

We went back to watching the movie. About a half an hour later, I was hearing weird noises next to me. Grunts, if you will. I looked to find his hand up another girls skirt. I jumped up and left, he came flying out behind me and right in front of the movies I cussed him out.

" JILL WAIT! OUR DATE ISN'T OVER! "

"OH IT IS. IT IS MISTER! "

People began to stare.

" FIRST OF ALL. " I began.

" YOU PICKED ME UP LATE. THEN I HAD TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING..YOU DITCHED ME AT MCDONALDS EVEN THOUGH WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO SOMEWHERE NICE...YOU WERE TALKING TO SOME OTHER GIRL AND CALLED ME YOUR SISTER. THEN, WE GET HERE AND YOU TRY TO TOUCH ME SO I DENIED YOU, AND YOU FOUND ANOTHER GIRLS PUSSY TO PLAY WITH. IT IS SO OVER IT'S NOT FUNNY. " I splashed my full soda into his face before storming off down the street, tears in my eyes. I left him stunned and soaked.

_**[ Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t**_

_**Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d**_

_**Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t**_

_**Tell me are you up for the challenge**_

_**Cause my heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged ]**_

I spent the next day in my house watching sappy ass movies with a box of tissues.

Sunday, Chris came for our morning jog to find me gross..disgusting..and droopy.

" I take it your date didn't go well. " He said as he began to peel off my clothes and toss me in a warm shower.

" No. "

He sat outside the door and listened to my sob story of the shitty date.

" What a fucking prick. I'll be back. "

I screamed, exiting the shower and getting dressed. He had grabbed his keys and was almost out to the parking lot by then, I chased him and jumped in his jeep.

" CHRIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! "

" HE HAS NO RIGHT TO TREAT YOU LIKE THAT! "

Holy shit Chris was jealous.

He peeled out of the parking lot and towards Samuel's house. We got there, he jumped out after shutting it off and parking it.

He stormed to the door and knocked. Some girl, I recognized her as the jealous girlfriend, answered.

" Is Sam here? "

" Yes. " She was wearing just a towel.

" Get him to the door. "

I got out as Sam walked over. Chris pulled his fist back and then slammed it right into Sam's face, the girl screamed.

" THAT'S FOR RUINING JILLS DAY YOU FUCKING FAG. I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER ONE IF YOU CAN MANAGE TO GET UP. "

Chris spit on him before picking me up and putting me back in the car.

" STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER OR YOU'LL BE FUCKING SORRY. "

We peeled away from the house. I was shocked..and I think Chris was too.

" You don't deserve that. EVER. "

I began to rub his arm to try and relax him.

" Where are we going? "

" Back to your house. To get you ready for our date. "

" Our date? "

" Yes. I'm taking you out to dinner and a movie. On me. " He looked over.

I smiled.

We did go to dinner and movie, on him, and it was the best time I ever had.

Samuel ended up quitting after that, never called the cops either was probably scared that Chris would kill him.

I'm dating Chris now, something I should have done a long, long, time ago.

And now, I'm not damaged.

* * *

><p>The end.<p> 


End file.
